DaredevilSH22 Style
by thecoolone
Summary: The movie Daredevil with Sherlock Holmes characters taking the place of Daredevil characters.


Daredevil-Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Style  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N-I don't own any of this.  
  
Daredevil/Matt Murdock-Sherlock Holmes  
  
Elektra Natchios-Inspector Beth Lestrade  
  
Kingpin/Wilson Fisk-Professor James Moriarty  
  
Bullseye-Martin Fenwick (A/N-Couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Nikolas Natchios-Inspector George Lestrade (A/N-Couldn't think of anyone else)  
  
Foggy Nelson-Dr. John Watson  
  
Priest-Inspector Grayson (A/N-I don't know his first name)  
  
Reporter-Wiggins  
  
Reporter's assistant-Deidre  
  
Young Matt Murdock-a Tennyson that can walk and talk, wears a blue shirt, black pants, white socks, and black shoes, and will be called Young Holmes in this fic. (A/N-Tennyson looks a lot like a younger Sherlock Holmes, that's why I chose him for the part.)  
  
Jack Murdock-Mycroft Holmes (A/N-I couldn't think of anyone else.)  
  
A/N-The other characters will be from the movie Daredevil. You'll have to try to imagine them in Sherlock Holmes animation. You'll also have to think of Mycroft as not fat and as the muscular type. I don't know who Holmes' father is, so his father will have to be his brother.  
  
(At night we see Daredevil walk into the church weakly with some injuries. He continues to walk and then collapses on the floor. Father Grayson comes over to help him. Grayson takes off the mask to reveal to the audience that it's Sherlock Holmes.)  
  
Grayson-Are you all right, my son?  
  
(Camera closes in on His, Holmes, face. We see injuries and blue eyes that show that he's blind.)  
  
Holmes (narrating)-Some people say that when you die, your life passes before your very eyes. That is true, even for a blind man. I spent most of my time in the church where Father Grayson was the priest.  
  
(The scene changes to show a flashback of a younger Holmes being cornered by bullies)  
  
Bully #1-You fight like your dad.  
  
Bully #2-Your dad's a chump.  
  
Young Holmes-That's not true; my father's a champ.  
  
Bully #3-Then how come he works for Fallon?  
  
Young Holmes-My father doesn't work for Fallon.  
  
(Young Holmes almost gets into a fight, then runs back to his house)  
  
Holmes (narrating)-My father was a champion boxer. They called him Mycroft "The Devil" Holmes.  
  
(We see Mycroft watching TV)  
  
Announcer on TV-And winner of the fight is Gene "The Machine" Conlan!  
  
Mycroft-I beat that bum. Seen him drop his hands, knew I had him. I beat him.  
  
Young Holmes-I know father.  
  
(We see Mycroft looking at his son)  
  
Mycroft-I told you I didn't want you fighting.  
  
Young Holmes-They said that you work for Fallon.  
  
Mycroft-Let me tell you something, if I worked for Fallon, I wouldn't be pulling double time at the docks. Sherlock, don't hit anything but the books. Become a doctor or a lawyer. Don't become me.  
  
(Scene changes to Young Holmes walking home from school)  
  
Holmes (narrating)-I took the shortcut from school that day. What I saw I'd never forget, because it would be the last thing I ever saw.  
  
(While Holmes is narrating, Young Holmes sees that Mycroft is working for Fallon. Young Holmes drops his books and runs. A truck filled with radioactive waste turns around and some of it is spills in his eyes.)  
  
(Scene changes to the hospital. Young Holmes is in a hospital bed with a white pad covering his eyes. He hears loud sounds of cars running, people talking, and other sounds that you can hear at a hospital. The scene changes to show that the sounds set off a kind of radar for him to see. The scene switches back as we see Young Holmes cowering to a corner, covering his ears, and yelling for the sounds to stop.)  
  
Holmes (narrating)-That fateful day, we made a promise that no matter how hard life is on us we'll never give up.  
  
(Scene changes to Mycroft punching a punching bag, while Young Holmes is reading. Mycroft leaves. Holmes still hears the sound the punching bag makes. He walks up to the punching bag with his walking stick and starts punching it.)  
  
Holmes (narrating)-My other four senses sharpened with a superhuman strength to make up for the loss of my sight. I learned how to "see" in a whole new way. Hell's Kitchen became my backyard.  
  
(We see the same bullies from earlier in the alley. They make of Young Holmes. Young Holmes ducks every punch they send him and uses his senses to defeat each one of them.)  
  
(Scene changes to Mycroft talking with Fallon)  
  
Mycroft-I don't work for you anymore, Fallon  
  
Fallon-You never stopped. You think you won those fights all by yourself? All the boxers you fought work for me. Think about your boy, Mycroft. I know you'll make the right decision.  
  
(Scene changes to the boxing ring. Mycroft wins the fight after almost losing.)  
  
(Scene changes to outside. Young Holmes waits for Mycroft. He hears three people fighting in the dark alley. He goes there and finds Mycroft dead. Young Holmes bends down and puts his hands on Mycroft's face.)  
  
Young Holmes (crying)-I can't see you, father.  
  
(Young Holmes takes the rose that was on his father's body and squeezes the top part so hard that blood's coming out of his hand.)  
  
Holmes (narrating)-No one cared about the death of a boxer, except for me. I would help those that others wouldn't. That day was the end of my childhood and the beginning of my lifelong quest. 


End file.
